


EVERY STORM HAS A SILVER LINING

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Adam manages to convince Theo to tell their bandmates and agent about their relationship but Theo, at the last moment, refuses to do it





	

Adam and Theo had been bandmates almost before being friends, working together on music without even know each other. They became friends sharing both the passion they had for music and the dream of becoming successful musicians, working relentlessly to make their dreams come true. Even if they were two completely different persons, they worked together very well and after some time, they had developed a strong friendship that helped them do not lose their minds when their band finally reached the success.

They were used to spend lot of time together even when they were not forced to do it because of their 'job' and after the end of the Exile tour, Adam and Theo had finally found the courage to admit each other that they were more than best friends. After the tour had finished, they were supposed to enjoy some time alone and take a break but, instead, they found themselves missing each other terribly, finding the most weird excuses to meet every day. 

Theo had been the one who was always full of ideas about how to spend time together but Adam had been the one who had the courage to make the first step. One night Theo was talking and talking and talking on the threshold of Adam's apartment, saying goodnight but not walking outside the door and toward the elevator and, at some point, Adam had shut him up with a kiss. Theo had kissed Adam back immediately and then had pushed the guitarist into his apartment, locking the door behind them.  
Since then, Theo had left Adam’s apartment just to bring some of his stuff to Adam’s home and never slept back at his own flat. Adam’s house was a home, very comfy and cozy while his apartment was just a cold, half-empty flat so he really never missed it.  
They had decided to hide their relationship to everybody except their families mainly because they weren’t sure about people’s reaction, given the fact they were in a pretty popular band who was trying to become even more famous. 

Their life as couple had been easy during the past years spent around the world writing and recording the new album; it had been quite easy also during rehearsals of the Surrender tour when they just had to behave during the day and wait to love each other shamelessly during the night but it was rather difficult now that they were on tour. Adam was the one who suffered the most and after three weeks, he still had problems dealing with the new situation. It was a torture do not touch Theo or kiss him when they were travelling on the bus as well as it was hard falling asleep without the singer in his arms.  
Adam also hated to feign to be interested in women when they went to clubs to have some fun after the gigs but what he hated the most, was looking at Theo pretending to be interested in women. He knew that the singer wasn’t interested anymore but Theo was so good in pretending that Adam felt really jealous and it became every night more difficult not to let the emotions appearing on his face. Adam was the one who care less about what people would have thought about them; he was sure that after the mess of the first weeks, everything would run smooth but for Theo it was different. Even if the singer was in love with him, he was terrified about people’s judgement and he felt also guilty for the thousands of female fans that loved him to distraction. Adam obviously knew that they couldn’t just say 'Hi, I’m Theo. Hi, I’m Adam. We are Hurts, and we are gay'. It would be funny to say it in the next interview and wait for the reaction but they knew that it was better to keep their private life private. Adam just wanted to say the truth at least to their manager and bandmates so they could have an easier life while on tour. 

They were in Amsterdam now and after the tv show they attended to, they went to sleep in the hotel as they had to stay in the city for another day. They had left the bandmates few minutes before and Adam was now walking toward Theo’s room to spend the night together. As soon as he entered the room, he found Theo already naked waiting impatiently for him. Adam’s eyes widened at the sight of Theo’s beautiful and aroused body and at the sight of those chocolate eyes looking at him excitedly so he didn't waste time and pushed the singer against the door kissing him hungrily. Theo’s hands immediately unbuckled Adam's belt to get rid of his trousers as soon as possible and then his slender fingers started unbuttoning the shirt. When he was naked too, Adam lay Theo on the bed, placing his body on his, pinning the singer’s hands on the mattress. 

“I can’t believe we’ll be on the bus for the next three days” Adam said between kisses. “I don’t think I can wait for you until we’ll be in Italy” he added.

Theo didn’t answer because he already knew where the conversation would have ended and didn’t want to ruin the night so he just rolled Adam on his back and took his cock in his mouth.

“We have to find a solution, Theo” Adam managed to say before a moan escaped his lips.

“Let’s talk about it later” Theo said pulling back for a moment.

“You are saying it since two weeks and nothing has changed”

“Let’s enjoy this night, Adam.” Theo said and went back licking and sucking and Adam decided that it was better to take control of the situation. He took the lube and put it on his fingers, ready to do everything he could to convince Theo to face the manager and the rest of the band.

“Move up Bambi” he said and Theo lay beside him. Adam put his hand between Theo’s leg and pushed two fingers inside of him kissing and biting Theo in the right places, where he knew that the man was most sensitive, receiving moans of pleasure in return. He soon added another and then crooked them so he could hit his prostate and make Theo forget his own name. 

“Fuck, Adam” Theo said and now Adam was avoiding to reach the spot again making Theo move his hips in the attempt to let Adam’s fingers slid further. 

“You’re so needy, Bambi.”

“I am waiting this since the past five days, it’s obvious I am a bit needy.”

“You know that there’s a solution, Bambi.”

“I don’t think you can fuck me in the bunks few inches away from our bandmates so it is useless to tell them about us.”

“Yes, of course I cannot do it because you are always moaning loudly” Adam said now hitting the spot again, making Theo moan and curse loudly “but even if we can’t fuck in the bunks at night, they could leave us alone on the bus during the day and they won’t ask what’s happening if we close ourselves in the bathroom for a quickie while we’re travelling” Adam said leaving Theo pleading again for his fingers touching the right spot.

“Yes, you are right.”

“Good boy” Adam said and made Theo moan again. He then pulled off his fingers and swiftly put some lube on his cock before sliding into him, filling the singer to the hilt. He then thrusted inside of him in the way he knew that Theo liked the most and when Theo looked like a moaning mess under him, he deliberately slowed his pace and stared at him.

“Let’s talk to the guys tomorrow before the gig” Adam said, his blue eyes piercing the brown ones. 

“Can’t think about the guys in this moment,”

Adam was moving really slow now, not hitting the spot that Theo was eager to be touched.

“Adam please, keep going.”

“Promise me we are going to speak to the guys. Tomorrow” Adam said, giving a hard thrust, making Theo moan and then slowing the pace again.

“Adam please, move faster.”

“Promise me we are going to tell Paul, Lael, Pete and Matt that we have a relationship”

Theo didn't say anything, instead, he was moving his hips in the attempt to meet Adam’s one so the guitarist pulled out completely.

“Theo, we can trust them. You don’t have to be scared. They always make jokes about us being gay all the time and honestly, I think they have already understood it.”

“Adam, don’t make me beg, please.”

Adam aligned himself with Theo again, the tip of his cock teasing Theo’s entrance. 

“Promise me we're going to tell them, Theo” he said looking down at the singer.

“I love you Adam. And I want you. Now. Please. What you're doing here is murder.”

“Theo?”

“Okay, okay, Okay. We’ll speak with them tomorrow before the gig now make love to me, please” Theo begged and Adam entered him with one smooth thrust, moving into him for a while before his hand stroke Theo’s cock until they both reached the climax. Adam collapsed on Theo with a satisfied smile on his face and covered the singer's face with soft kisses telling him how much he loved him. Theo was barely able to express his feelings but after a couple of minutes he managed to form a proper sentence.

“You’ve been evil, Adam.”

“I know it, but I can’t bear the situation anymore. And anyway, I did it because I love you and because this is the right thing for us. It’s stupid do not hug or kiss because they are around; we live on the same bus and fuck, they are always around.”

xxxx

The morning after Adam woke up before Theo. It was something never happened because he was the sleepyhead in their couple but he was too excited about what was going to happen. He took a shower and woke Theo placing feather like kisses all over his body, from head to toes. Theo had enjoyed Adam’s kisses and was about to snatch the towel away from Adam’s body when someone knocked at the door.

“Theo, It’s me” Lael yelled.

Theo’s face suddenly turned pale and white; Adam laughed at the sight of Theo terrified and had to make an effort not to laugh out loud.

“Go to the bathroom, idiot” Theo said irritated, gathering Adam’s clothes from the floor and launching them to him.

“Theo?”Lael yelled again.

Theo put his boxers on and walked toward the door.

“I’m coming.”

“I hope you mean to the door” Lael said chuckling.

Theo opened the door a bit, not willing to let his bandmate inside.

“What’s up?”

“Do you know where Adam is? We had to meet to go to the gym but he’s not there and he doesn’ pick up the phone. I also knocked at the door repeatedly but he didn’t answer” Lael said looking at Theo a bit worried.

“Probably he’s still sleeping.”

“Well he’s not a drinker anymore so he would wake up when I knocked at the door.”

“Maybe he is with a woman” Theo said, trying to get rid of Lael as soon as possible.

“Nah, didn’t hear anything last night and my room is next door to his.”

Theo panicked and mentally tried to remember where the hotel have accommodated the other bandmates. They have spilt at some point so no, no bandmates next to his own room and Theo drew a sigh of relief.

“Theo? Theo?”

“What?” Theo blurted out annoyed.

Lael was taken aback by Theo's harsh tone but well, it was only nine in the morning and Theo probably was hangover and maybe had some woman in his bed.

“Nothing, sorry for dragging you out of bed. I just hope that Adam is okay” Lael said. "I go downstairs to the gym again, maybe he took the stairs while I was in the elevator."

“Okay. See you later.”

Theo stormed to the bathroom where Adam was trying not to laugh. Probably he had done it during the whole conversation and Theo shot him a murderous look.

“Lael is waiting for you at the gym, idiot. Harry up before he comes to your room with the director to check if you are dead. Remember to remove the blanket and ruffle the sheets so nobody will suspect that you have not sleep there.”

“Theo, who cares where I slept tonight?” Adam said while putting his boxer briefs on.

“I don’t know, maybe Lael will come into your room after the gym and….”

“And ask me to have a shower together” Adam said teasing a still terrified Theo.

“Fuck you, Adam.”

“I prefer to fuck you, Theo” and he approached the singer for a kiss but Theo kept him at arm’s length.

"Go to the gym, dickhead.”

Adam sighed and went to his room. He changed into shorts, t-shirts and a sweater and sent a message to Lael.

xxxx

They had an interview late in the morning and then the band had lunch together. Everybody had noticed that Theo looked nervous while Adam was radiant.

“Hey Anderson, what’s that smile printed on your face? You got laid last night?” Paul asked and everybody chuckled, except Theo.

“Yes. A very good one” Adam said and even if he was not looking at Theo, he knew that he was blushing for the shame.

“Which girl was? The blond or the brunette?” Lael asked very interested as Adam hadn’t told him anything at the gym.

“Definitely it was a brunette. Theo saw her. She was pretty, wasn’t she?” Adam asked to Theo, forcing himself to look serious.

“Yes, she was pretty.”

“And you Casanova? Don’t tell me that Adam got laid and you didn’t” Paul asked teasing Theo, knowing that he always flaunted himself about being irresistible. Theo didn’t have the time to answer because Adam did it.

“He got laid too. Blue eyes, nice ass, ginger hair. Didn’t you see her at the party?” Adam asked and Theo kicked him in the ankle. The guys where mumbling about a woman that looked like the one Adam had described and congratulated with Theo. Adam smiled and while their bandmates were still talking about the girl, he leaned against the singer’s ear whispering the words.

“Why don’t we tell them now?” 

“We’re in a restaurant” Theo murmured through gritted teeth, not wanting to give anything away in front of their bandmates. Adam put his hand on Theo’s one and interlaced their fingers, giving him a reassuring squeeze but he felt Theo unclasp the hold and a second later, the singer got up from his chair and headed toward the restroom.

“Is everything okay with Theo?” Lael asked. “He seems so nervous today. This morning I feared he would bite my head off” Lael explained looking at Adam.

“Maybe he couldn’t get it up with the auburn girl last night” Paul blurted out and everybody, including Adam started laughing. It was too funny. Especially because he knew the truth.

“Today is not a big problem. We just need to buy him some Viagra and his good mood will be back” Pete said and a second later three pair of eyes were looking at him.

“Do you have the same problem, Pete?” Lael asked and Adam burst into laugh looking at Pete blushing visibly.

“Wanker. I just read newspapers sometime. My gun shoots perfectly” Pete said annoyed, looking at Adam and Paul almost falling down from the chairs for the heavy laughing. They were all still laughing like crazy when Theo came back from the restroom, his face still wearing a frown. 

“What’s going on?” Theo asked, looking at four idiots laughing uncontrollably.

“Pete was talking about his problem. Maybe he can help you, Theo” Paul said between tears and Theo froze. - _No, Paul couldn’t talk about the same thing!_

____

“Do not listen to any of it, they are three pricks. I am not using Viagra” Pete said frustrated as the laughing of the other three idiots showed no sign of decreasing.

____

“Let’s go” Theo said to Pete and got up from the table again. 

____

They had a little walk around the city and after a while the three idiots stopped laughing. Adam finally approached Theo who was walking in the rear and he strolled beside him, not saying anything, just exchanging glances. They reached the concert hall about an hour later. After the sound check, they had a meet & greet with fans and Theo approached Adam as soon as they finished.

____

“Adam, don’t you mind if we speak with the guys after the gig? I mean, if someone says something wrong…I don’t want to risk to ruin the gig, you know”

____

“Okay, Theo. Maybe it’s better.” Adam answered giving him a wink. Theo faked a smile and began to warm up his voice.

____

xxxx

____

The gig was perfect. During Evelyn, Adam had approached Theo as usual but while the singer’s face was a mask of pain and desperation because of the emotions coming from lyrics of the song, Adam’s face was smiling. When their foreheads touched, Theo looked on the verge of crying and Adam looked like he was almost laughing. Now they were in the dressing room and after the usual hugs and pats on each other’s back for the amazing performance, Adam finally parted and looked at Theo.

____

“Are you ready?” he asked, his eyes glistening with happiness.

____

Theo stiffened and looked down at the floor, not daring to look up and meet Adam’s blue piercing eyes.

____

“Theo?”

____

“Adam, I don’t think I can….”

____

“Fuck you, Theo” Adam lashed out, his hands running through his head as he sadly realized that the day wasn’t going to turn out the way he had hoped. The bastard was doubtful again and obviously, the night before, Theo had agreed to him out of politeness, or better, just to get him hurry up; after all, he was on the edge of an orgasm when he made his promise. But a promise was a promise. Theo had promised and he expected him to keep his words. He turned toward Theo and looked at him.

____

“Now we go there and speak with them” Adam said, his finger pointing at the door. He felt baffled and furious and was trying his best do not lose his mind.

____

“You cannot force me to do it, Adam”

____

The words pissed Adam off more than he already was, which was a hell of a lot and the guitarist looked at Theo sternly. 

____

“What the fuck are you saying?” Adam shouted and his words had been heard from the bandmates who were in the next room. They all stopped talking and they looked at each other with a mix of worry and astonishment.

____

“Was that Adam’s voice?” Pete asked with a frown and Lael nodded.

____

They stood silent for a while, waiting for something to happen again but the room was silent. They looked at each other for another moment and when they were ready to go back to the previous chatting, they heard Adam again.

____

“I don’t have a short temper. I just have a quick reaction to bullshit.”

____

Paul, Pete and Lael found themselves unwittingly close to the door that separate the two rooms and shared an embarrassed and concerned look.

____

“I've never heard them arguing after a gig. And I can’t figure out why they are arguing, I mean, everything went smooth on stage, It was a nice gig. What the hell is happening?’” Lael asked in a low voice looking at Paul.

____

“I don’t know. But I’ve never heard Adam so angry.”

____

The three men didn’t want to eavesdrop but, at this point, they were seriously worried.

____

“Paul, you’re Adam’s friend before than Adam’s bandmate, so I think you are the one authorized to eavesdrop and find out what is happening” Pete said and Paul put his ear on the door while the other two men almost stopped to breathe so Paul could concentrate on the voices that were now more quiet. He caught some words but couldn’t understand really what was going on. For sure they were having a very harsh discussion and Adam was bloody furious.

____

“So?” Lael asked curiously looking at Paul.

____

“I’ve heard just few words, - _shit- fuck you- coward _\- but I cannot understand what they are referred to.”__

______ _ _

“This morning Adam was not in his room and Theo was pissed off.” Lael said almost in a whisper.

______ _ _

Adam’s anger rose another notch and any effort to remain calm evaporated. Suddenly they heard a crash and then Adam screamed again.

______ _ _

“Fuck you, Theo!”

______ _ _

Adam was so angry that had thrown something against the wall instead of punching Theo right in the face but the guys were not sure it couldn't happen later.

______ _ _

“Call Matt, he’s they only one who can make this two idiots stop behaving like that.”

______ _ _

Pete took his phone and called Matt who, luckily, was just outside the room waiting for all of them. He walked toward the door and knocked waiting for an answer but all he could hear was someone kicking something. Everybody silently hoped that it was not Adam kicking Theo. 

______ _ _

Matt knocked again getting no answer. He knocked one more time and then, he opened the door stepping inside the room, closing the door behind him.

______ _ _

“What the hell are you doing?” Matt asked looking at Adam who was still venting his anger against a chair. The two men stood at the opposite side of the room, Adam’s face red with rage and Theo’s face white with concern. Adam looked at Theo. They had been over this so many times and he was no more willing to put off the revelation so he walked toward Matt and looking at him in the eyes, he said the words.

______ _ _

“The idiot down there is my boyfriend. I hope it's not a problem”

______ _ _

Matt looked at Theo who was standing there petrified and looked like he wasn’t able to breathe. Adam had said the words aloud, knowing that their bandmates were just behind the door and could hear him.

______ _ _

“He didn’t want me to tell you and the guys that we are a couple,” Adam said aloud again, in case someone had missing the previous words. Paul, Lael and Pete let out a sigh of relief and a second later, they exchanged high five.

______ _ _

Matt felt relieved too and he walked toward Theo as he seemed to need some comfort; he smiled at him and then put an arm around his shoulder.

______ _ _

“Theo, are you okay?”

______ _ _

Theo looked at him, visibly blushing, and Matt shook his head smiling, pulling Theo into a hug.

______ _ _

“Hey, what’s the problem?”

______ _ _

Theo didn’t replied and Adam opened the door knowing that their bandmates had heard everything. Paul, Pete and Lael almost fell down on the floor and he couldn’t help but laugh at them. They smiled back at Adam and the man had been hugged by them a second later.

______ _ _

“Okay, Adam, now you have to tell us since when you are together. I mean, the anniversary date,” Paul said and Adam looked at him a little surprised.

______ _ _

“Why do you want to know it?”

______ _ _

“Because…” Paul started but then he stopped a little embarrassed.

______ _ _

“We made a bet some time ago,” Lael explained.

______ _ _

Adam looked at Theo. 

______ _ _

“Are you listening to them?” Adam said, his voice still hiding a bit of angriness.

______ _ _

“Well, it’s not a surprise to know that you are a couple. We think you are perfect for each other and we're happy that you have decided not to hide it anymore. Now just tell us since when it's going on so we can establish who won,” Paul explained a little embarrassed.

______ _ _

“You bastards!” Adam said looking at their bandmates with a smile on his face. “Bambi, tell them the date. If you remember it, of course.”

______ _ _

Theo looked at the relaxed faces of the guys. They were not worried, shocked or disgusted by the revelation; they looked very happy and eager to know who had won the bet they had made long time ago.

______ _ _

“October 26, 2013” Theo said in a low voice, still a bit uneasy. 

______ _ _

“Well, it seems I have £ 400,00 to spend when we’ll arrive in Milan,” Lael said proudly, rubbing his hands, waiting for Pete and Paul to put their money into his hand.

______ _ _

Theo looked at Adam with an apologizing look on his face but Adam didn't looked like he was going to make things easy.

______ _ _

“Better you go to Adam and do your best to convince him you’re not a jerk,” Matt whispered into Theo’s ear, giving the singer a pat on his shoulder and pushing him gently toward Adam. Theo took a deep breath and walked toward his man, feeling the eyes of their agent and bandmates on him. He was used to stay in front of thousands of people staring at him but these five pairs of eyes staring at him now, were much more difficult to face. Especially the pair that belonged to Adam. When he was right in front of the guitarist, Theo managed to look at him in the eyes and then his hands clung to Adam’s vest. His head fell on Adam’s shoulder, his forehead resting there for a few seconds and he felt so happy when Adam’s arms hugged him. The guitarist was clearly not angry with him anymore and Theo looked up to search for his beautiful blue eyes. Adam smiled at him and placed a kiss on his nose but even if everything was solved, Theo knew he had to apologize properly so he gathered all the courage he had and finally said the words.

______ _ _

“I am sorry, Adam” 

______ _ _

Adam didn’t have time to reply because Theo pressed his lips on his. The singer didn't mind that the manager and the bandmates were still there looking at them and he deepened the kiss, feeling Adam smile into it and responding in a very passionate way. Matt, Paul, Pete and Lael were staring at them, somehow captured by the sight. It was the most lovely, sweet, passionate, soulful and endless kiss they’d ever seen with their eyes. They could see the love, the affection, the friendship, the promise of an endless love; they had seen Adam and Theo exchange that kiss a hundreds of times between their eyes before it had finally reached their lips. And it was magic.

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I apologize for any mistake 'cause English is not my first language. I hope you can enjoy it anyway.  
> This is for I. <3


End file.
